


Deprivation is a pain

by RussianWitch



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random Encounters, garage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lack of sleep leads to bad decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deprivation is a pain

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd   
> if you want to save me from my grammar give a yell

Brian doesn't mean to fall asleep on the half wrecked back seat that serves as a couch of sorts in the back of DT's. Between the epic crappiness of 'couch' and the fact that no one knows he's there makes it a bad idea on all counts. Especially since he doesn't know how the garage alarm works or even where the keys are.

Unfortunately, between spending his days rebuilding Dom's ten second car, working shifts at Harry's to maintain his cover and doing his actual job; Brian hasn't seen a solid night of sleep since forever.   
He sat down to rest his eyes for a moment...and his current predicament is probably his punishment for not endangering L.A.'s citizens by driving when he's seeing double and is clumsy enough to drop even a wrench.

Of course he should have gone back to Harry's hours before, but the car had been calling. Now that he's getting a decent grip on the mechanics, Brian wants to spend as much time playing around with it as possible. When he had finally looked up, driving had no longer been an option and the 'couch' hadn't seemed as bad as all that. So keeping L.A.'s citizens safe by not causing a wreck driving dead tired earns Brian a rude awakening by knee on chest and a squeezed shut windpipe.

Sometimes Brian really hates his life.

He blindly swings at his attacker, kicks out as far as he can and tries to throw whoever it is off. It doesn't work; he's pinned down tight and running out of air, his back is glued to the fake leather by his own sweat. When he finally manages to get his eyes open en focused; the shape looming over him is distinctly Dominic's with wrench in hand.

"...om?"

He uses the last of his air, wondering what the hell is happening.

"Spilner? What the hell?"

The hand choking him loosens, the pressure on his chest eases off, but the knee remains in place right in the middle of his chest. Brian bats at the muscular thigh reminding himself that he shouldn't be petting, but pushing to get free. As tired as he is, it takes some effort and Brian mentally awards himself a medal for even remembering that he's currently 'Spilner' and not, well him.

Dominic looming over him while Brian is still half addled from sleep is a temptation Brian can live without; he's been having a dry spell ever since the Feds have blown into town to start up this special ops, and Dom isn't exactly hard on the eyes. Brian is better than blowing his cover by staring at the main suspect's ass outright, but his dick doesn't really care about anything except the adrenaline rush and the hot body looming over him.  
All Brian can do is hope Dom doesn't notice in the dark.

"Fell asleep man...sorry, I'll go...just getoff me and gimme a mo..."

Dominic is frowning down at him, Brian just knows it, but he can't know for sure without a bit more light to see by. Figuring it's better to be safe than sorry; Brian relaxes his muscles and arches his throat hoping to appeal to Dom's alpha male instincts.

Not that Dom needs to be appeased, much, but Brian figures that Dominic is suspicious enough as is and he better do something to make himself look innocent. Like he has any ulterior motive for falling asleep at the garage; well not a conscious one in any case. Besides, most alpha males like seeing clear signs of submission in Brian's experience, no matter if they are aware of the need or not.

The pressure on his chest lets up some more allowing Brian to shift off a spring that's been digging into his back since he was startled awake. His skin makes a ripping sound coming unglued that makes Dom chuckle, Brian can feel the vibrations of the almost silent rumble through the knee pinning him down. The combination of no longer getting stabbed in the back and the vibrations make him moan earning back Dominic's full and displeased attention.

"Passed out more like,” comes the verdict, “should have come up to the house; could have slept in the guest room instead of that shitty couch." 

It doesn't really sound like an invitation, but the guest room would have been better. Brian is pretty sure Dominic and Mia are used to unexpected house guests by now; with the gang camping out at their place half the time. Had he been coherent by the time he crashed, Brian might have considered walking the block or so to the house to ask.

The garage still hasn't let go of all the heat it has absorbed during the day; it's still too balmy to be pleasant the air sticky and difficult to breath even when Brian has his full lung capacity. He's already stuck to the couch again without having moved an inch. Fully awake now Brian can feel sweat drops sliding down his ribs and itching in the small of his back. 

"Was planning on going home, was just resting my eyes an' must've passed out." 

He tries to push Dom's knee off again and sit up, Dominic doesn't budge; looking for all intents and purposes like he's forgotten that he's keeping Brian pinned while making himself comfortable on the back of the couch.

"So you crash in my garage, without me knowing about it? Smart Brian, real smart!" 

Brian can't get a read on Dominic's mood, but then he's the first to admit not to be firing on all pistons. He wonders if Dom is even aware of having leaned in as they talk, his hand finding its way back to Brian's throat to trace patterns on sweaty skin. Brian digs his fingers into the busted leather wishing for a long, cold shower to get his head screwed on straight. He can smell Dominic over the smells of oil, rubber and warm metal that surround them. 

"Look man..." he whines at the shadow looming over him, being pinned and touched is getting to Brian more and more every minute. His eyes have adjusted to the darkness by now, and while he still can't make out Dominic's expression he can see that Dom isn't wearing a shirt. Brian's hands start itching to touch the angles and planes that are on display so close to him, Brian's mouth goes dry thinking about licking the sweat off of Dominic's skin just for the hell of it. 

"Yeah?" Dominic drawls and the sound grates across Brian's skin; challenge and amusement and a voice that he wants to rub up against naked. He makes a mental note to go on a long vacation as soon as this undercover mission is over somewhere he can fuck everyone in sight until he gets Dominic out of his system.

"You planning on letting me up any time soon so I can go home?"

Dom leans in, puts more weight on Brian's chest as he talks.

"Don't know, since we're having such a nice talk and all..."

Brian strains to think about icebergs and penguins, cutting his hands on the sharp edges of the fake leather just to keep from doing something stupid. He tries to buckle up again, get himself some breathing space.

"Come on Dom!" He's panting for air again, sounding like he's in heat instead of pissed off, to his great annoyance, "Stop playing man! I just want to go back to Harry's and catch a few more z's!"

He pushes harder against Dom's knee, resenting that he can't just use one of the moves he isn't supposed to know to get free, and only feels Dominic's muscles tense deliberately under his hand.

"That really what ya want to do?"

If Brian is honest?  
He does want to stop playing: stop pretending to be someone else, stop lying, occasionally he even wants to stop being a cop. Only he can't, and when not half addled and unreasonably turned on he doesn't want the game to end because it's his duty and he's damn good at it. He bites his tongue almost to bleeding so he doesn't blurt all of that out and kill the operation stone dead.

"Nnno man, guess that depends on what's on the table...game wise you know."

Dominic shifts, and Brian finds his head boxed in as Dom hovers over him close enough for Brian to see a strange sort of grin that looks a bit too feral on Dom's face.

"Ya ain't that stupid Bri." 

Brian isn't sure about that, he can't help licking his dry lips. If Dominic's behavior is some kind of test he's fucked, if it isn't... Brian doesn't want to think about the second option, because he wants it too much.

Figuring that he might as well deserve the kicking he's bound to get; Brian stops digging his hands into the leather. By now Dom has slid fully off the back of the 'couch' crowding Brian on the narrow seat. Brian hooks his hands behind Dom's knees, somewhat awkwardly, to slide them up to Dom's ass and squeezes. Dominic growls right in his face, but instead of getting hit Brian is amazed to have Dom pushing back into his grip instead.

"I'm too fucking sleep deprived for this shit!" 

Brian moans arching his throat, twists his head so he doesn't have to look at Dom's grin any longer and can get some air. Dominic finally removes his knee from Brian's chest, straddling him instead. 

"You're doing fine."

Brian feels teeth on his throat, soft nips across his Adam's apple followed by lazy licks. Despite the evidence to the contrary Brian is still half convinced that it's some kind of joke or test being played on him. All of it feels like a challenge, like Dominic wants to see how far he can push Brian until he cracks. Brian might be a weak individual on some points, but he can out stubborn anyone if need be. Swallowing a moan when licking turns into sucking, Brian drags his hands up to the waist of Dom's jeans, slides them under the fabric to dig his nails into warm flesh.

It's all too surreal for words, enough for Brian to wonder if he isn't still asleep.   
There is only one way to check really.

"He! What's your problem Spilner?!" 

Brian sniggers as his hands are rather forcefully removed from Dom's pants.

"I'm not asleep!"

He tries to get his hands loose to pinch Dom's ass again, but gets shaken instead. 

"You really are sleep deprived. And here I thought we could have some fun."

Still holding on to Brian's hands, Dominic gets off him and pulls Brian up as well. Brian sways on his feet grateful that Dom is still holding on to him. 

"We still can man..."

Brian tries to twist his hands free, but overbalances and ends up leaning against Dominic's chest his legs all tangled up and Dominic sighing in annoyance. He should be backpedaling like crazy, getting the hell away now that he has the ideal opening, but Dom really smells good and Brian really wants a taste.

And maybe he'll get away with it; Dom is probably not the type to tell the cops he decided to screw their very male narc to get the case thrown out if it gets that far.

He lets his legs go completely slack, pulls out of Dominic's grip and drops to his knees. Dominic makes a questioning noise that Brian ignores nuzzling at the hard abdomen as his hands fumble at the buttons of the jeans.  
Above him Dominic curses and digs his fingers into Brian's hair. 

The buttons finally give and Brian licks down not really surprised that there is no underwear to get in his way. The hard dick he finds is hot against his cheek as he nuzzles at the bush surrounding it nipping and pulling at the trimmed hairs until Dominic tightens his grip on Brian's hair in warning. Brian grins against the hard flesh, resists just long enough for Dom to start growling in annoyance then starts mouthing up the shaft towards the slippery head.  
There are drops already beading on the tip; slightly bitter when Brian licks them off. He digs his tongue into the slit for more, pleased when Dom's grip on his hair tightens again. He half expects to be guided or forced to keep still and face fucked, instead Dominic's fingers massage his head and pull his hair without forcing. 

Closing his lips around the head Brian purrs in satisfaction at the mouth full.  
He's missed this; the taste, smell, the feel of it, the rush of power that comes along of having another man's dick in his mouth. As Brian sucks, his hands dig into Dom's jeans; to free heavy balls then slip around Dominic's hips. Brian’s hands slide under the fabric of Dominic’s jeans, he feels his way back towards Dom's ass and squeezes this time around. Above him Dominic groans low and deep, when Brian rolls his eyes up Dom's mouth hangs open and his eyes are squeezed shut. The sight makes Brian wish for more light so he can see clearly and commit it to memory.

His own dick is aching by now; tenting his baggy jeans painfully, but Brian can't spare a hand to free himself. He can feel Dom's muscles tense and release under his hands as Dominic tries not to thrust into Brian's mouth. It makes Brian wish for Dominic to get a little less careful.  
He kneads Dom's ass; slowly inching his fingers closer to the cleft of Dominic's ass, until he can slip a finger between the tight ass cheeks and scratch his nail lightly across the opening hidden there.  
The reaction is instantaneous; Dominic's hips jerk forward burying his dick deep in Brian's mouth almost choking him, Dominic's fingers tighten in his hair hard enough to bring tears to Brian's eyes.   
So of course he does it again; probes at the tight hole, egging Dominic on to fuck his mouth hard enough that he will have trouble explaining what the hell he was doing in the morning. 

"Bri..."

Dominic sounds broken, almost desperate, but not desperate enough for Brian's taste. The need to hear Dominic come apart takes Brian over; he pulls off to groans of protest to nuzzle at tight balls. Tender skin under his lips and tongue twitching and tightening under his ministrations, hisses and curses when Brian scrapes his teeth across the delicate globes just hard enough to get pulled away. Brian only gets a couple of breaths in before his mouth is full of cock again; Dominic finally gotten with the program pushes in without mercy. He relaxes his jaw as much as he can accepting getting his mouth fucked hard enough that Dominic's balls slap his chin every time Brian is choked on thick flesh. He groans around Dom's dick in encouragement, slips a fingertip into Dom's ass and still ready for the explosion. 

Brian isn't disappointed: another growl rattles down his nerves, his breath is cut off by the dick that lodges itself in his throat cutting off his breath and Brian feels hot come spurting down this throat.   
By the time Dominic starts pulling away Brian is already lightheaded from lack of air. He can't resist flicking his tongue against the head of Dom's dick as it leaves his mouth, digs his nails in Dominic's flesh as he drags his hands out of the man's pants hoping to leave welts. His own dick makes itself known; he feels like he's going to burst.

He claws at his own zipper; the clumsiness of sleep deprivation already starting to return.   
Somehow he doesn't expect to get hoisted up, dragged to the couch and end up sprawled in Dominic's lap his pants and shorts around his ankles. His dick, now that it's finally free, is leaking onto his abdomen and Dom's hand that's now rubbing small circles right above Brian's dick.   
Brian can feel that Dominic hasn't bothered to button up; his soft cock has slotted nicely between Brian's ass cheeks. Dom's other hand is on Brian's chest finding a tight nipple by feel and twisting the tight flesh. He wiggles, arching into the slight pain, grabs for Dom's hands only to be shaken off. 

"You've had your fun, Bri...my turn now: hands behind your head." 

Brian twists around at the command; not sure if he's heard right. Dominic flashes him a grin, than nuzzles against Brian's ear to nip at the lobe.

"What you shy all of a sudden?"

Dominic's fingers ghost over Brian's shaft until Brian starts thrusting into the too light touch.  
Annoyed Brian stretches his arms like he's going to follow the order, only to lock his hands behind Dom's neck.

"Good enough..." Dom rumbles in Brian's ear, his hands roaming Brian's chest and abdomen.

Brian wonders if Dominic is out to drive him insane with the teasing touches; his hands explore Brian's body until they are framing Brian’s dick. He has to bite his lip not to beg Dominic to stop screwing around already, because Brian is ready to explode anyway. Thankfully Dominic doesn't make him wait any longer; one hand slips between Brian's thighs, fingers pressing and pinching along the perineum and the other closes around Brian's cock to finally stroke. Brian moans and digs his nails into Dom's trying not to yowl now that he finally has the friction he wants. He throws his head back, nuzzles against Dominic's jaw and curses as Dominic gives a particularly nasty twist at the end of the stroke much to Dominic's pleasure. He can feel Dominic's cock growing against his ass tries to grind down against it but can't find enough leverage. Dominic growls in his ear and Brian wants to taste the sound, but isn't sure that and actual kiss will be welcome.

"Dom...come on!" 

Brian doesn't expect his plea to have any effect, but Dominic's hand on his dick speeds up, tightens on every upstroke while Dominic's mouth finds Brian's throat again. With Dom's increased efforts Brian is left panting and whimpering in minutes thrusting into the hands working him as well as he can. 

"Now Bri!" Dominic's order in his ear is the last drop.

Brian is amazed that he doesn't shake apart as he comes making a mess of himself and Dom's hand.  
His body takes the orgasm as its cue to shut down; he barely feels Dominic sliding out from under him. When he gets dumped on the couch he's pretty sure that Dom is saying something, but he can't really concentrate on anything except the comforting rumble in his ears. He more or less feels getting manhandled; something rubbing over his abdomen and against his tender dick and his pants hoisted up again. Then the world turns upside down shocking Brian into a semblance of coherency, just enough to realize that he's been thrown over Dominic's shoulder. 

He wants to protest, but Dom's shoulder digs into his abdomen and there is not enough air in Brian's lungs. He has just enough brain cells working to grab at Dominic's ass again to steady himself. Dom pokes him in protest, but Brian ignores it holding on tight and trying not to get sea sick.   
They are in the house and up the stairs before Brian figures out where they were going. He's dropped on something that feels like a bed; manages to open his eyes to the sight of Dominic working Brian's shoes off his feet. When he tries to sit up; Dom's hand in his face, he can still smell his own come on the flesh, pushing him back down. Instead of disappearing to his own bedroom, Brian feels Dominic lying down next to him. An arm slides around Brian's waist and Brian is pulled against Dominic's chest.

"Next time, I'm not leaving you at DT's unsupervised." 

Brian laps at the warm skin right in front of his face.

"So...mmmm...there gonna be next time?"

Somewhere he still remembers that his current situation is a bad idea, but throwing a leg across Dom's hip he can't bring himself to remember why. Dom's grunt is not a 'yes' or a 'no', but his arm tightening around Brian's waist is an answer Brian can live with.


End file.
